1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to engines which are operated by the expansion of a fluid maintained in its liquid state, the fluid being expanded by the application of heat thereto to produce mechanical power. More particularly, it relates to an improved engine of this type using a plurality of operating chambers, and provided with a control arrangement designed to ensure maximum efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A characteristic of water and other liquids is that they expand when heated. Over the years many attempts have been made to take advantage of this characteristic of liquids to produce mechanical motion in an engine, a typical example being the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,030. Some of the liquid expansion engines that have been devised have proven more or less effective, but the search has gone on for a better concept that will maximize the capabilities of engines of this general type.
Liquid expansion engines generally have two basic characteristics in common. First, a liquid is heated, to produce expansion that is then utilized to effect a mechanical movement. Second, that mechanical movement is utilized to produce power. In order to obtain an expansion engine of maximum effectiveness, both of these characteristics must themselves be maximized. The improved expansion engine or power pack of the present invention is designed to provide maximum efficiency in the liquid expansion operating phase of the engine, and to then make maximum use of the mechanical movements resulting from expansion of the operating liquid. It thus offers an expansion engine with a level of performance that goes beyond anything heretofore possible.